Miles de Cartas
by Dark Fantasy Kami
Summary: Serie de cartas que reciben los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.
1. Cartas a Onodera

**Hola a todos n_n! He vuelto con una nueva historia recién sacada de mi cabezota =3=. Sí, tardo demasiado en escribir de nuevo, pero es que soy una completa floja, además que entré a clases de nuevo y en época de exámenes. Bueno, dejaré de platicar sobre mí y empezaré con la historia, pero antes unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Esta historia es una serie de cartas a los personajes del anime, por lo que sólo se verá lo que dice la carta y la reacción del personaje al terminar de leerla. No sé, se me ocurrió y me encantó la idea. Bien, esta serie de cartas es a los personajes de Sekaiichi, también subí de Junjou por si prefieren leerla también :).**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea del fic.**

* * *

Cartas a...Onodera.

_Querido hijo mío._

_¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? Espero que muy bien. _

_Sabes que si algo te sucede, yo te apoyo._

_En fin, después de haberte preguntado sobre tu vida privada, decidí ir al punto de esta carta._

_Hijo mío, An-chan ha llegado a la casa anunciándome que se casaría con un hombre que no eras tú. Al principio me alteré, le dije que como podía haberte hecho eso y que tenía que ser responsable. Ella al borde del llanto me explicó como había conocido a su futuro marido y también terminó confesándome algo sobre ti. _

_Me decepcionaste por completo Onodera Ritsu. Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo y tú escoges un hombre. Sí, An me lo contó, pero no vayas a creer que es indiscreta, la forcé para que lo confesara. En fin, aún no me creo esto, sólo espero que no te arrepientas de esta relación._

_No sé que hice mal al educarte, después de todo creo que fue por consentirte con demasía. An me contó que ese mismo hombre salió contigo hace diez años y que por un malentendido se separaron. Ni modo, creo que perdiste tu inocencia tan joven y además, también elegiste tu camino ya desde hace tiempo. Ese no es el punto, tu padre está totalmente devastado, trata de asimilar en que falló contigo, también está un poco enojado y no tardará en ir a verte para enfrentarlo todo, pero yo iré con él para tranquilizarlo en caso de que pierda la cabeza. _

_Recuerdo que siempre fuiste tan inocente e ingenuo, también cuando decidiste optar por tu propio camino y abandonaste nuestro hogar._

_Ya no podré forzarte con Kohinata, ella tiene su propia relación, pero ni creas que he aprobado por completo la tuya con él, pero mantén la calma, tampoco la doy por reprobada. Sólo te suplico que valores a ese muchacho, ya que según An, te quiere y protege mucho, será difícil que encuentres a alguien así. También An me contó que su amor es fuerte y créeme que estoy segura de que es así. _

_Ritsu, el estar con la persona que amas es lo más hermoso del mundo, ojalá no te arrepientas y sigas al lado de tu pareja. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos y quiero verte algún día de estos._

_Te ama: Mamá._

* * *

El castaño no sabía si ponerse feliz o triste, sus sentimientos lo abrumaban y más porque tenía claro que su madre no aprobaba a Masamune, pero tampoco le había reprochado nada.

Con sus blancas manos arrugó el fino papel blanco para después arrojarlo al basurero, ya tenía decidido lo que haría, iba a afrontarlo todo, porque simplemente su amor por Takano era fuerte y nada ni nadie les arruinaría su felicidad.

* * *

**Bueno, esta fue la carta que recibió Onodera, espero que les haya gustado mucho n_n, la continuación ya la he escrito pero esperaré para ver si les gustó la idea. De nuevo les recuerdo que también hice versión de Junjou y que si desean preguntarme algo está mi ask:**

/KawaiiCandyPonPon

**Y una nueva página de facebook :D**

** pages/Dark-Fantasy-Kami/212827265570468**

**Un dark kiss a todos **


	2. Cartas a Takano-san

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, sé que me tardé en subir este nuevo cap, pero ya lo subí xD. Espero que les guste y porfa! Comenten xD. Y antes de que me vayan a querer golpear por salirme demasiado del personaje de Ritsu, dejen les aclaro que está escribiendo una carta! Las personas usualmente nos sabemos expresar más en mensajes o papel, así nos evitamos futuras vergüenzas o peor aún, futuros rechazos xD.**

* * *

Cartas a...Takano-san.

_Etto...Hola, espero que termines de leer la carta antes de que vengas a mi departamento y me ataques, como es tu costumbre._

_Bueno, a través de este papel tengo que decirte algo. Takano-san, yo sé que me has dicho muchas veces que me amas y que habernos separado hace diez años fue el peor error que cometimos. Todo fue culpa mía, tú también eras joven y podría decirse que un poco tímido. Siempre fui muy egoísta al creer que yo era el único que amaba en la relación, y creo que sigo siendo un egoí me brindas amor y protección y yo sólo te aparto de mí. Que injusto soy._

_Mi madre me acaba de enviar una carta que decía que sabe de lo nuestro, también que An se casará, así que deberías alegrarte, ya no tiene nada para forzarme. ¡Nuestro camino está libre! Takano-san...ven a mi departamento esta noche, sólo te digo de una vez que no quiero que llegues directo a ..., antes quiero hablar contigo._

_También quiero agradecerte el apoyo en el trabajo. Sé que a veces eres muy duro y te entiendo, eres todo un profesional y te admiro mucho. Saga-senpai siempre ha sido digno de admirar, tan culto e inteligente._

_Por otra parte, cuando estamos juntos no sabes lo feliz que me haces, sentir nuestras pieles juntas me hace sentir emociones inexplicables, mi rostro enrojece y llego a tener "problemitas"._

_A través de esta carta es la única manera de serte sincero sin que me muera de vergüenza delante tuyo. Takano-san, necesito confesarte algo importante, porque aunque no nos prohibieron nada, mis padres no están demasiado contentos. Mi madre me dijo que la decepcioné y quise llorar en ese momento, pero también sé que debo ser fuerte y no debo permitir que de nuevo algo suceda. No quiero estar con alguien que no seas tú. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos jóvenes y me mirabas cuando leíamos juntos y a veces recargaba mi cabeza en tu hombro y dormía sobre ti. También no puedo olvidar cuando caminábamos juntos y tomaste mi mano. Yo temblaba y salí corriendo._

_Takano-san, espero que me ames como dices hacerlo, porque me estoy esforzando para no perder el control y dejar de escribir, tú sabes que soy un completo cobarde._

_Ven a mi departamento, te estaré esperando y aproveché este momento que no estás para dejar la carta, ya que si estás ahí y ves la carta entrar, la leerás enfrente mío y moriré de vergüenza en ese instante._

_Te espero_

_Ritsu Onodera._

* * *

Masamune dejó de leer la carta escrita por su castaño. Sus orbes de felino no podían contenerse, se abrieron de golpe, estaba verdaderamente feliz. Su adorado pequeño le esperaba desde hace unas horas. Rápido salió de su departamento y tocó la puerta de su amante. Quería hablar con él, estar a su lado y sentir esas emociones tan fuertes que sólo podía experimentar a su lado, al lado de Onodera Ritsu.

* * *

**Y así fue como Ritsu le escribió la carta a Takano. Creo que me pasé con la personalidad de Onodera, pero yo quería un Ritsu tierno y lo hice. Quiero aprovechar este capítulo para enviarle unos saluditos a Sandwichita! Ella siempre ha sido la que me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo! **

**Un dark kiss, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y de nuevo les recuerdo que subí versión de Junjou que también ya tiene segundo cap.**


	3. Cartas a Tori

**Hola de nuevo n_n, vengo con otro capítulo de "Miles de cartas". Espero que les guste! Advierto, cambio de pareja, por lo tanto eres libre si te quieres saltar alguna parejilla que no te guste, pero yo amo todas xD. Pero antes, también debería escribir de Yokozawa y Zen? Sí quieren que escriba cartas de ellos digan. **

* * *

Cartas a Tori.

_Tori, sé que aún estás en el trabajo y también sé que llegarás cansado a casa, querrás cenar y darte un baño, y es por eso que ya no quiero ser una carga para ti, ya no quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa. Tori, deseo cambiar para ti, enserio que lo haré. Quiero empezar a cuidar de ti, te tendré el trabajo a tiempo y te prepararé la cena y el baño todos los días, lo que sí es que jamás te dejaré tu cama, es muy cómoda, además de que me transmites el calor que me hace falta para dormir. Quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, por eso voy a cambiar, no quiero ser botado, aunque sé que algo así jamás pasaría, nos amamos mucho y no podemos vivir sin el otro ¿verdad?._

_Yo no quiero que me respondas en papel, sino hoy. Cuando regreses de trabajar tendré la cena preparada, de eso no te preocupes, también te dejaré el baño listo y cuando regreses estaré despierto, quiero verte llegar y tal vez, sólo un tal vez, me preste para hacer algo._

_No te preocupes por más por mí, ahora sé que debo cumplir mis compromisos, además de que soy tu pareja, y no sólo tú debes de encargarte de mí, sino que yo también debo velar por ti. Te amo mucho, hoy verás a un Chiaki distinto, no la misma carga de siempre. Sigo siendo infantil, pero es porque me consientes demasiado. Adoro cuando me susurras palabras dulces. Aunque seas muy empalagoso y posesivo, jamás olvidaré esos tan buenos tratos que me has brindado. Tal vez cierto día te comportaste mal conmigo, pero eso sólo es un tal vez y por eso lo he olvidado, fue un mal sueño, ¿verdad?._

_Tú siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado y aunque esté prometiendo que te cuidaré y seré buen chico, no quiero que dejes de mimarme como lo haces. Adoro cuando me tratas como tu pequeño y por eso y más es que te amo. _

_Por cierto, apuesto que te estás preguntando cómo llegó esta carta hacía a ti, pues verás, la dejé como recado para no tener que verte y distraerte en tu jornada laboral. Te amo y mucho._

_Yoshino Chiaki._

* * *

El hombre de cabellos castaños sonrió. A pesar de que a esas horas el trabajo le estaba agobiando, no pudo evitar contener la dicha ante la maravillosa carta que había recibido de su pareja. Su corazón palpitaba, deseaba terminar todo su trabajo para ver a su nuevo "Yoshino". Rápido, siguió trabajando, estaba ansioso, y eso no lo podía ocultar.

—¿Pasa algo, Hattori?— Le preguntó su compañero Kisa.

—No, en lo absoluto— Respondió volviendo a tu típica expresión aburrida. Lo negaba, claro, porque sus sentimientos sólo los podía ver aquel hermoso joven, autor de la carta que acababa de terminar de leer.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí terminó esta carta y como ya vieron, las subo cada sábado, pues es cuando tengo tiempo. Un dark kiss, nos leemos.**


	4. Cartas a Chiaki

**Hola de nuevo, hoy es sábado y pues aquí la continuación del fic n_n, aquí va esta carta para Yoshino Chiaki, un uke que sin duda es de mis favoritos, y es que es tan lindo y tierno, además de que es un lentito que enamora xD. Amé que se quedara con Hattori, amo esa pareja. Y ya que entramos al tema, Yuu, el otro muchacho enamorado de éste, me parecía insoportable! Sí, a muchos les gusta pero yo lo odiaba, sí, antes, porque enseguida me enamoré de él y siento que haría bonita pareja con Mino, sin embargo, continuemos con el fic porque ya me tardé y sólo estoy aburriéndolos. **

* * *

Cartas a Chiaki.

_¡Hermano! Hola Chiaki, espero que te encuentres muy bien, desde hace tiempo que no vienes a casa a platicar y que veas a mamá. Ella está ansiosa de verte y yo también. _

_Bueno, dejando de lado eso, creo que me metí en un problema contigo. Chiaki, hace unas semanas, confesé mi amor hacía Hatori, él se me quedó mirando un largo rato y al final me confesó algo. Me dijo que ustedes dos salían juntos, y créeme que estaba devastada. Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por Yoshiyuki y a pesar de todo le correspondiste sus sentimientos. No te culpo, Hatori es un buen hombre y cualquiera se enamoraría de él. Ya no me siento tan deprimida, espero que entiendas que ya superé todo y estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos y apoyarlos a ambos en todo._

_Quería decirte que mamá aún no sabe nada, y pues que tampoco pienso decírselo, eso lo debes decidir tú junto con Yoshiyuki. él prometió venir un día de estos a hablar con mamá sobre su relación._

_Jamás me imaginé que Hatori fuera homosexual, y pues de ti nunca lo pensé, pero no es tanta la sorpresa, siempre noté que eras muy raro, ¡pero aun así te amo!_

_Chiaki, también sé que él se hace responsable de ti, te alimenta y viven juntos, por lo tanto significa que duermen en la misma cama y a veces hacen más que sólo dormir, ¿cierto?. No quiero parecer una degenerada, mi intuición femenina me lo dice y apruebo todo lo de esta relación. Valora mucho a Hatori, porque nadie es como él. Me enteré de que tu otro amigo, Yuu, te amaba, y déjame decirte que si traicionas a Yoshiyuki con él te mato. _

_Cuídate mucho, hermanito. Espero que nos visites pronto y ten mucha suerte con el trabajo._

_De: Chinatsu Yoshino, la hermana más comprensiva y además, muy linda._

* * *

_El joven terminó de leer, su rostro confundido era porque aún no asimilaba bien la situación y gravedad de las cosas. Sin decir nada, dejó el papel en una mesita de madera y tomó su teléfono._

_—Llamaré a Tori— Susurró para sí mismo y continuó con sus planes. Ya nada le interrumpía, sólo su madre, que seguro no tomaría tan mal la noticia. Enseguida su pareja contestó, empezó a platicarle lo sucedido y enseguida optaron por una solución, pronto verían a la mamá del menor._

* * *

**Ah, aquí terminó. Cortita pero es que tengo un buen de sueñito u.u.**

**Un Dark kiss, nos leemos. **


	5. Cartas a Yukina Kou

**Hola a todos! me tendrán que disculpar el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero perdí todos mis fanfictions porque se me borraron y me deprimí xD, apenas terminé de recuperarlos y espero que les guste esta carta. Mañana mismo o el lunes les subo ya la última carta del fic. **

* * *

Cartas a...Yukina Kou.

_Buen día, Yukina-san, pues como puede estar leyendo, esta carta está en anónimo. Soy uno de los ex amantes de Kisa antes de que comenzara a salir con usted. Sólo vengo a escribirle unas cuantas palabras, no quiero incomodarle el día. Verá, yo admiro demasiado lo que hizo usted, pues logró que Shōta lo viera más allá del sexo, usted lo enamoró y se quedó con él. Yo verdaderamente quería a Kisa, lo amaba, sin embargo no lo pude retener y se marchó. Un día los vi pasar, creí que usted era uno del montón, del montón que __Shōta usaba para complacerse. Pero ahora veo que no, siguen juntos y muy enamorados. Aveces suelo imaginarme ¿qué sería de mí si estuviera aún con Shōta? ¿Qué sería de usted sin él? ¿Qué sería de Kisa conmigo? y ¿Qué sería de él sin usted?. Es complicado, ¿verdad? El amor que tiene hacía Kisa me hace recordar lo que yo siento por él, porque aún no lo olvido, aún no dejo de extrañarlo. Duró conmigo tres meses, y sé que me engañó, y que no fue sólo una vez, tampoco quiero saber cuantas veces me traicionó. Por más que insistía, él se alejaba o me decía que tenía otro._

_Hace tres semanas lo visité, él al abrir la puerta me miró con sorpresa y enseguida la cerró en mi cara. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba con alguien, y ese alguien era usted. Ambos en la misma casa, Kisa con la camisa medio abotonada. Eso también me hizo ver que las caricias de Shōta jamás volveré a sentirlas, jamás lo volveré a hacer mío. No vengo a decirle que lo valore, porque usted ama demasiado a Kisa. No quiero decirle nada más...LO ADMIRO._

_Anónimo._

* * *

El hombre de cabellos claros estaba algo furioso y desconcertado. Apenas iba a acostarse a dormir con su pareja, cuando descubrió esa carta en su buzón. La dejó en el basurero, cubierta con más papeles de pinturas mal hechas o con errores, y se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí encontró a su adorado uke ya durmiendo, y fue así que acercándose a él, le besó la frente y le sonrió.

—Eres mío, Kisa-san...— Susurró al oído de su pareja, para después acostarse a su lado para dormir.

* * *

**Ya terminó la carta, si quieren de la pareja de Yoko x Zen díganme con un comentario. Los quiero...**

**Un dark kiss...**


End file.
